


studying

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Studying, luke is distracting, or well julie is trying to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie sighed, running a hand through her tangled curls, wincing as her fingers got stuck. She pried her hand out, glancing over ta her alarm clock, which showed that it was close to 2 am. She'd been studying for nearly 5 hours, and she was exhausted. She leaned back, her notes a blur as she rubbed at her eyes.- or julie tries to study but her boyfriend enjoys being a distraction.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 331





	studying

Julie sighed, running a hand through her tangled curls, wincing as her fingers got stuck. She pried her hand out, glancing over at her alarm clock, which showed that it was close to 2 am. She'd been studying for nearly 5 hours, and she was exhausted. She leaned back, her notes a blur as she rubbed at her eyes.  
  
The sound of her bed squeaking made her turn from her desk, and she saw Luke, lying on her bed, having clearly just poofed into her room, a lazy grin on his face. He smiled at her, standing up and walking over before leaning on the back of her chair. "Hey, Jules." He said, kissing her cheek and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Whatcha working on?" He looked over her shoulder, his face pressed against hers, and she resisted the urge to giggle. She showed him her notes, various dates written down in her favourite purple gel pen. Little doodles of him and the other boys in the corner made him smirk.  
  
He smelled like sandalwood and pine, and Julie watched as his eyes scanned the paper. "Gosh, this looks so boring." He said and she rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, it is. And while I love you dearly, I need you to go away because you’re really distracting and I have to pass this test tomorrow.”  
  
Luke pouted, putting on his signature 'but please' face as the boys had taken to calling it. She rolled her eyes again, turning around and giving him a quick kiss before motioning for him to leave.  
  
"Fine, but I'm taking back my hoodie." He said and she nodded, barely listening. Her focus turned back to her notebook, and she sighed, before feeling a pair of soft lips against her forehead, leaving her smiling.


End file.
